1. Field of the Disclosure
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method for controlling a function based on the battery information of an electronic device and an electronic therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as hearing aids receive sound and may convert and output audio from around a user so as to be clearly heard by the user. In addition, the electronic device may convert (for example, amplify) and output the audio through a microphone or speaker. People who use such devices often have a difficult time using mobile phones, particularly for audio calls. For example, in order for a user who is wearing an electronic device such as a hearing aid to make a phone call, the user needs to make a call while holding the phone (for example, a smart phone) in hand, thereby causing an inconvenience of using an auxiliary device, such as hands-free. In addition, for an electronic device, such as binaural hearing aids, the battery of one side of the hearing aid that faces the direction of transmitting and receiving data to and from another electronic device connected by network communication is consumed faster than the battery of the other side, so that an inconvenience in use such as battery replacement can be caused.